Wondering
by roxan1930
Summary: Even since Gwen met Rook she has been wondering about something about him... Read to find out what!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

**Wondering**

Gwen had wondered for a long time.

She had wondered ever since she first met him.

And when she said that she meant it literally, despite the fact they were being chased by aliens at that moment.

Now, every time she and Kevin met up with Ben and Rook she had to use all her self-control to keep herself from staring at the Revonnahgander.

But when she got the chance to do so without being caught she always took her chance.

And that was pretty often as she and Kevin were of course two of Ben's best friends but they had both also quickly grown to like Rook.

Kevin liked him mostly for being a guy, protecting Ben and for him being an apparent genius with technology, especially with the Prototruck.

Gwen herself liked him also for taking care of Ben but also because he was smart, polite, willing to learn and of course along with Kevin she thought he was in general a really nice guy and for some reason the idea of wondering about him made her actually like him more.

The four of them met up earlier that day at Ben's house to have a movie marathon and while Ben and Kevin were arguing about what movie to watch and at the same time trying to get Rook on their own side by loudly telling him what the movies were about and why they were so awesome and with them al distracted Gwen nibbled on some popcorn and looked at the alien through the corner of her eye.

Then suddenly Rook had playfully asked her to safe him as he turned around to face her and there ya had it.

She got busted!

He had seen her stare at him but luckily for her he didn't say anything about it.

She was pretty sure her face was turning red so she quickly excused herself and left towards the kitchen where she drank a glass of water.

"Miss Gwen?" she nearly yelped when she heard Rook's voice call out from behind her and turning around she sure enough found the tall alien standing there with a completely emotionless expression.

"Y-yes, Rook?" she mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"I happen to have noticed that you have been watching me." Rook simply stated as he walked forward while she took a step back and ended up against the counter.

"May I ask why you have been doing so?" he asked calmly when he stood in front of her.

"I… I don't know." Gwen tried to lie with a lowered head but Rook wasn't fooled.

"Really now? Because I believe I _do_ know." he said, causing Gwen's head to snap back up.

He carefully stepped a bit closer.

"I believe you are having the same problem that Ben has had when he and I started working together." he told her.

Ben had felt just like she did now?!

She jumped when she heard a soft 'click'.

"Just so you are aware, I will only allow this once unless it cannot be helped." Rook told her sternly as he took the armor on his left lower arm off.

Gwen stared as she felt her face warm up again before looking up into Rook's eyes.

Rook gave her a reassuring nod and never breaking eye-contact she slowly lifted her hand up.

And then she was gently running her fingers through the short blue with black striped fur.

"It's so soft." she whispered before she could stop herself as she looked at his arm.

"I-if you say so." Rook awkwardly answered, blushing slightly.

After a few more minutes Gwen was done feeling Rook's fur and took her hand away which apparently wasn't soon enough for Rook as he quickly put his armor back on.

"Thanks Rook." she smiled up at him.

He just smiled down at her and nodded.

"His fur really is soft, isn't it?" a voice suddenly asked, causing them both to jump.

Turning around they found Ben and Kevin standing in the door opening, the former sporting a cheeky grin on his face while the latter was just smiling.

"And here I was worried I had a rival while you just wanted to know something." Kevin said as he shook his head.

Gwen felt herself blushing again.

"Don't worry. I also wondered about it when I worked with him for the first few weeks. But unlike you I just asked." Ben reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And he has let both of you feel him up! Isn't he sweet~!" Kevin mockingly cooed as he pinched Rook in the cheek, ignoring his friend's protesting yells.

Suddenly he froze and his eyes widened.

"Wow! You guys are right! He is soft!" he yelled and he started running his hands all over Rook's face while the Revonnahgander desperately tried to push him away.

"Ben! Help me!" he yelled over to his partner.

"Kevin, let go of him!" Ben ordered as he also started trying to pull him away from Rook but it only resulted in the three of them falling over and rolling back into the living-room in an awkward ball, leaving Gwen alone.

The redhead looked down at her hand.

The hand that had felt Rook's fur to be precise.

Then she smiled at the fact that the question she had been wondering about for a long time now was finally answered.

_**CRASH!**_

"You Bonehead! My mom is gonna kill me!" was heard from the living-room and Gwen quickly run up to help before more things broke.

**The End**

**This is something I myself have wondered for a long time and I thought Gwen would be a good character for it! Now, please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
